Never a Happy Ending
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: I was there that day. Though nobody saw me, I watched her die...and a part of me died that day too. I can still hear her screams of pain echoing in the vacant part of me where my heart used to be. But it isn't there any longer...it went with her...


"Elphie, please...don't do this. Let the girl go, and come with me."

"Glin...my sweet...you know I can't. Even if we run, it won't stop them from following me. They won't stop until I'm gone."

"Then we'll leave Oz! If you aren't here then they'll have no reason to come after you. I'm begging you, Elphaba! I...I just want my happy ending with you..."

The green woman gave a wistful smile. "As do I...But there just isn't any other way, Glinda. I'm tired of running...I'm sorry..."

The blonde looked up at her, tears brimming in her eyes, as she whispered, "I love you..." She gently stroked a green cheek.

Elphaba did her best to give her a smile, leaning down to gently kiss her. "I love you too...and I always will."

"I will never love another as I love you..." Glinda pulled the green woman down for a deeper kiss, relishing in her taste as it flooded her senses.

The two women pulled each other closer, but before the kiss got much further, Elphaba quickly yanked herself away. She listened intently for a few moments before running to the window to look out. "They're here. Glin, you have to go. _Now_." Elphaba pulled the blonde towards the back door.

Glinda resisted. "No! I won't leave you here, Elphie!"

The green woman heard the pounding footsteps getting nearer. "Hide!" she hissed. Elphaba looked around frantically for a place, finally yanking the blonde towards the broom closet. "Stay in here." She opened the door.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Glinda still tried to resist, but she soon found herself shoved into the closet.

"But you are going to do just that. Glin...I love you, and I know that we will be together in the end. I promise." She leaned down to give her one last kiss before quickly pulling away.

"Elphie..." The blonde tried reaching out to stop her, but she the closet door closed on her instead. Glinda crept forward just enough to peer through the cracked door.

Elphaba grabbed her broom, whipping around to face the door just as the Gale Force broke through the door, their weapons brandished before them. The brat Dorothy's cries were renewed when she heard the soldiers burst in. She pounded her fists against the door the wicked witch had locked her behind. Elphaba scowled, waving towards the door. "Take the brat, for all I care!"

A few of the guards kept their defensive stances, while one of them broke the lock on the door, freeing the distraught girl. Dorothy quickly leapt into the arms of her cowering friends. "Your time has come to an end Witch!"

"Oh? You think I would surrender so easily? Well, how do you like this?" She lifted her broom to the nearby torch, setting the bristles on fire and brandishing it in front of her. "How about a little fire, eh, Scarecrow?" Elphaba thrust the end of the broom forward, sending the Scarecrow's arm on fire.

The room broke out in chaos. Scarecrow flailed his arm in panic and his friends looked frantically for a way to put out the growing flame. Dorothy's eyes fell on a bucket of water lying on the ground. Without thinking twice, she picked I up and splashed the water towards her flailing friend. A smile of relief washed over her face upon seeing he was safe...but it disappeared just as quickly when she heard the scream of pain.

* * *

Glinda watched in horror as the majority of the water from the bucket washed past the scarecrow...instead soaking the green witch. She had to clap a hand over her mouth to stop her own scream, as she was forced to watch the woman she loved collapse to her knees in excruciating pain.

* * *

Scarecrow turned to watch in shock with his friends, as the Wicked Witch went up in a cloud of green smoke. Her blood-curdling screams tore at his heart through the layers of straw much more so than the friends around him. He had, after all, loved the witch...

The witch's screams finally faded, the smoke clearing to reveal nothing left of her but her hat, a bottle, and her broom. The guards shouted out a triumphant cheer. "The Wicked Witch of the West is finally dead!" They all congratulated Dorothy for her feat, and the group left for the Emerald City, taking nothing with them but the Witch's broom.

* * *

When the room finally emptied, Glinda left the closet. She collapsed to her knees by the pointed hat on the floor, reaching out to grab it but pulling back for a miniscule second, almost afraid to touch it. The blonde finally picked up the hat, clutching it close to her heart, as her tears finally flowed down her cheeks and her body was overwhelmed by her sobs. "E-elphie...my dear...sweet...Elphaba..."

* * *

The streets rang with cheers, as the entirety of the Emerald City gathered around the palace to witness their hero's departure. Glinda's soul still wept at the loss of her love...but she had always been quite the actor. She hid her despair behind a warm smile, as she spoke to the crowds. The blonde turned to face Dorothy. Though she knew that the girl hadn't known about Elphaba's terrible allergy, she couldn't stop herself from wishing that the girl would die in some horrible incident, feeling the same pain the green witch had. Of course, though, none of her malicious fantasies showed in her expressions. So, as she and the Wizard lifted into the air in the Wizard's balloon, Dorothy's last image of the good witch was her smiling face.

* * *

After the Wizard had left the land, it was up to Glinda to run Oz. She attended every function she had to, made her speeches, solved the problems of the people, and did everything else that was expected of her with a warm smile on her face. Not a single person in Oz knew that the good witch cried herself to sleep every night, each night worse than the last as her depression grew more crippling.

* * *

Little did the good witch know that the woman she loved had managed survive the ordeal with Dorothy. Elphaba had planned all along to fake her death, but she hadn't planned on actually coming so close to it. When Dorothy threw the water, the witch fell through the trapdoor as was her original plan...though she hadn't expected to lie in the underside of the door for days, incapacitated by her injuries. She may have actually died there, if Fiyero (in scarecrow form) hadn't managed to find her by accident. Fiyero nursed the green witch back to health. He knew her heart still belonged to Glinda, but he didn't want her to die.

Months later the day finally came when Elphaba knew it was time to reunite with her love. She bade Fiyero her final "thank you" and farewell, before she took off into the night on the new broom she had enchanted.

* * *

The witch landed unseen on the balcony she knew to lead to Glinda's room, a feeling of dread starting to seep into her thoughts. She silently slipped inside, closing the door behind her, and looked towards the bed, a sigh of relief escaping her lips when she saw a familiar blonde figure curled up under the covers. Elphaba made her way to the other side of the bed, setting down her broom and gently sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. She looked down at her love, noticing the hat clenched in her hand and frowning when she noticed the tearstains on her face. Elphaba reached up to gently swipe a blonde curl away from her face and stroked it gently, stopping her movements almost immediately.

Elphaba found herself filling with dread once again, feeling the freezing cold of Glinda's cheeks. "Glinda? My sweet?" She shook the blonde's shoulder a little in an attempt to rouse her. When Glinda still didn't move, the green woman shook her a little harder, finally lifting her into her arms. "Glinda, please...wake up, my sweet...I came for you...just wake up..." She felt a tear slip from her eye, leaving a burning trail down her cheek. Elphaba readjusted her in her arms and watched as the hat fell away, revealing a bottle that the blonde had had clutched in her other hand along with a letter.

Tears poured down the witch's face, as she took a whiff of the bottle, noting the potent smell of the deadly poison. The green woman held Glinda's body closer to her, rocking back and forth and sobbing in despair. "Glin...why...why did you leave me...?"

* * *

Morning found the green woman still weeping over the blonde's dead body...and that is how the maid found them as well, when she came to bring the good witch her breakfast. Elphaba didn't move at all when she heard the tray fall to the floor. She didn't move when she heard a scream. She didn't move when the guards came running into the room. She still didn't move when they shot her in the chest multiple times. She couldn't take her eyes off the peaceful face of the woman in her arms. Elphaba leaned forward to kiss the blonde's forehead, whispering, "I'm coming, Glin...we'll have our happy ending...I promise..."

* * *

Days after the death of the beloved Glinda the Good Witch of the North and the not-so-loved Wicked Witch of the West, the bodies had been cleared from the blonde's room. Evette, the maid who had walked in on them that morning, was cleaning out Glinda's things from the room when she found the good witch's letter. The letter had slipped just under the bed. Noticing that it was marked with Glinda's official seal, she quickly took it to the Scarecrow, the newly appointed ruler of Oz.

Fiyero read the letter, knowing that, if he could, he would be crying at that moment. He silently folded the paper back up, handing it back to Evette. "Take this to the Press Secretary. I don't care what he says, but tell him that this letter will be printed in the next paper with not a_ single word_ changed." He looked down. "It was Glinda's last wish to have Oz know this...I'll be damned if I deny her that..."

* * *

The next day the newspapers all across Oz headlined "Lady Glinda's Final Words." It was the good witch's letter, and it read:

"_My fellow Ozians...friends. We have been through a very frightening time together...but it's time that you all learn the truth. The woman you deemed the "Wicked Witch" was not who you believed her to be. Her name was Elphaba Thropp, and she was just like any other girl in Oz. Though she was unlucky enough to be born with green skin, she never let it get the best of her. Elphaba stood strong her entire life and fought for good in Oz. All she wanted was to help the Animals, the poor creatures who were ostracized and had their lives destroyed. And all because of what? Because they were a little different than the rest of us. She stood up for them when they couldn't. She stood up for what she believed in...which is more than I can say for myself. Though nobody knew it, Elphaba and I were deeply in love with each other. We had been since our days backs before she was dubbed "Wicked." _

_I went with her to the Emerald City, so she could appeal the Animals' case to the Wizard...but things went horribly wrong. Elphaba was forced to flee from the palace and all because of the some sinister plot by people we had all trusted. They wanted to use her power for evil, to rid Oz of Animals for good. But she refused. She fled from the palace, and she asked me to go with her. She asked me to run away with her, so we could be both be free of the confines of politics and scheming rulers. But I couldn't. I couldn't make myself leave the world I had known my entire life. I wasn't strong enough. I didn't believe enough in our love...I didn't believe enough in her. The very minute she left, I regretted not going with her. _

_I got sucked into playing a part for everyone, while she was out in Oz actually trying to make a difference. She was saving those less fortunate, and, because of the Wizard, everyone hated her for it. We had loved each other from afar for years. But when Dorothy Gale came to Oz, and she was sent to kill my dearest Elphaba, I couldn't stop myself any longer. I was there that day. Though nobody saw me, I watched her die...and a part of me died that day too. Even as I write this right now, I can still hear her screams of pain echoing in the vacant part of me where my heart used to be. But it isn't there any longer...it went with her. _

_In the months since my dear witch's death I have done my best to move past it. I have tried to stay strong to help Oz...but I just cannot take it anymore. My despair is too much, and it's crushing me. In the past I couldn't find the strength to go with Elphaba, and now I can't find the strength to stay away. I go to my witch's side soon, and I hope that the people of Oz will be able to find it in their hearts to forgive her. She never did anything in her life to deserve being called a "Wicked Witch." In truth, she was far more sincerely good than I. So even if this letter only makes you all hate me instead, I will die happy, praying that you instead praise the woman who truly deserved it..."_

* * *

A year later, the city gathered in front of the palace yet again. This time to celebrate the aptly named "Witch's Day," the new Ozian holiday marking the year passed since the day Oz lost Glinda the Good Witch of the North and Elphaba Thropp...the not-so-wicked Witch of the West.

**I know that this was a rather depressing oneshot, and I'm sorry. Honestly I don't know why I wanted to write a sad ending. It only made me bawl so hard it was hard to write it through my teary eyes...But there will always be Gelphie forever...**


End file.
